


Flight Path

by fajrdrako



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: Captain John Hart is left behind.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Kudos: 8





	Flight Path

Jack hadn't slept in his bed. Nothing new there. John only regretted that his bed wasn't the one Jack had been in.

When Jack hadn't shown up by noon, John asked Duty Officer Meret. "Where's Jack?"

"Gone AWOL. Stole a KXB-transport and vamoosed. Hid his trail with a time-bomb... Man seems an airhead, then he pulls a tough stunt like that. We'll never catch him now."

"Will he come back?"

"Weren't you listening? No. He's gone rogue. Outlaw. If you see him, shoot him on sight."

Meret was kidding. Wasn't he?

_Jack. Jack! Why didn't you take me with you?_


End file.
